User blog:Wattz2000/The Wattz Review Edition XVI:Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire (Part 6)
Well kiddies, it's time for the second to final chapter of the Lost Grimoire. Just to say, this one might not seem that well-written since I had to type it all out three times and got really mad that last time. Enjoy! Chapter 5: The Silence of Shadows As Layton's students and Barton pursue what they believe to be Don Paolo's Flying Machine, the group find themselves heading toward the western edge of central London. Don Paolo eventually sees the car Barton's driving and prepares for a landing. Luke and Flora tell Barton to slow down upon noticing the flying machine falling from the skies. Barton accidentally pushed the wrong pedal and, in doing so, the car speeds up and eventually makes it right under the flying machine. Luke and Flora jump out of the car, barely making their way to safe ground. Barton soon follows and Don's machine falls down. The machine begins to crush the car and it explodes. Don, holding Layton, escapes with his handy umbrella propeller device. Don walks toward Luke and Flora and asks for their help. Barton, too, walks and Don begins to ask them to come with him. Don begins walking to the brownish-red building to the left and Barton and Luke follow. Luke tells Flora that there isn't a need to fear and she should come with them. Flora agrees and goes on in. Once inside, Don pushes a hidden button which activates a hidden staircase. He then walks down the stairs and tells Barton and Luke to follow him. Luke asks Barton for a flash light and then walks down the dark pass. Along the way down, Don tells them that he has been monitoring Theodore for a while. He also barely escaped an assault by him. Luke asks Don what he did to be attacked by Theodore and Don began to state that they went to the same school, and that was all he was going to say as of late. Luke nods and follows Don to a hidden room at the bottom of the stairs. On the other side of London, at the Houses of Parliament, Theodore makes his way to the large, beautifully build building. With a firm smirk on his face, Theodore walks into the main hall and keeps slowly walking toward the reception desk. He pulls out the Lost Grimoire and begins asking the girl at the desk, if she could let him talk to the Prime Minister. The girl gives a slight chuckle and pushes a hidden button. She then tells him that he doesn't have any appointed meeting with the Prime Minister. Theodore leans forward and tells her that he indeed has reason to talk to the Prime Minister. The receptionist then asks Theodore to leave as politely as she could. Then guards slowly walk off from the halls and get near the central desk. Theodore realizes a silent alarm went off and laughs at the gesture. He unsheathes his sword and tells the reception it was a bad move on her part. The guards bring out taser and such and begin to attack Theodore. Their attacks, however, all reveal to be pointless and Theodore gets up and begins swinging his sword maddeningly. In doing so, he cuts many of the guards and then knocks some of the ones onto the ground with a kick or two. After dealing with the guards, the receptionist activates a buzzing alarm and gets up from her chair. Theodore walks forward, holding his sword out, and holds it to her neck. He then tells her to show him his way to the Prime Minister's room. She, having no other choice but to do so, walks off to the Prime Minister's office. He tells her that she would be unwise to lie and that he hasn't begun to use his full potential. She shows him the room ahead and Theodore opens the door. Upon this opening, he finds Inspector Clamp Grosky and he attacks Theodore. Theodore dodges much of Grosky's punches, but he finds himself without ground to flee from and gets punched in the face. With a grin on his face, loving the rush of battle, he sheathes his sword and puts up his book. He cracks his knuckles and the two engage each other in combat. Grosky throws the first punch, giving Theodore an advantage to dodge, but Grosky then kicks Theodore in the middle of his attack. Fallen to the ground, Theodore rolls and grabs the chair. He gets up and throws it at the inspector. Theodore then rushes to Grosky and begins kicking him repeatedly. Grosky, enduring the frenzy, curls up and jumps upward. The two engage each other again and Theodore punches Grosky in his face, but Grosky manages to grab the sword Theodore holds. Enraged at the thought of his sword lost, Theodore runs toward Grosky. Grosky holds position with the sword. In a battle stance, Grosky stabs Theodore when running, and Theodore runs straight through the sword, leaving a large gaping hole in his chest. He licks the blood from his lips and grabs the sword. He tells the inspector that the sword is his possession, no one else can ever hold it. Theodore tears it out of Grosky hands and begins to swing it at the inspector. Grosky finds a flaw in the technique and grabs the sword, without cutting himself. He flings the sword upward and it gets lodged in the ceiling, high above. He then goes on to say that he has won this battle and that Theodore has been labeled a terrorist of sorts. Theodore tells Inspector Grosky that he did a great job holding him off, but he is the one who has lost. He speaks the phrase "ni-du ahk swaloo"! The sword in the ceiling falls down and lands in Theodore's hands. With a firm grip of the blade, he attempts to stab Inspector Clamp Grosky, but the inspector jumps upward and begins breathing heavily. He, knowing he has indeed lost this battle, runs off to the exit way of the building. Theodore then smiles and walks off into the deeper halls of the building. In doing so, he finds a secret escape hatch that the Prime Minister took. He goes down and runs down the dark and damp path, hoping to find the man he wants to defeat so badly. While in the dark tunnel, he hears some of the guards and the minister talking about what their plan to defeat Theodore is. He walks toward the voices and finds a locked shelter. He smiles and begins to think of how to open the door. Puzzle Number 005! With the door before him locked, Theodore can't enter the room he needs to access. There is a unique way to open the vault door, but that's your job. There's a simple code to the door. Use the key of letters to solve the problem below: (Answer with a letter) Key: 2 x D = B 2 x C = -8 A + B = -6 B x A = C x D Problem: D x A - ? = B - C x A Looking at the key to the puzzle, Theodore laughs at how easy this puzzle is presented. He gives the wheel a nice tug and begins to type out the answer to the simple mathematics equation. He tells himself that there is an easy way to figure it out when you actually look at the simplicity of the equations above. After solving those, he quickly punches in the letter "B" and turns the wheel. Afterward, he opens the door slightly and enters the room. He tells the Prime Minister hello and walks forward. The Prime Minister turns his chair and asks what this unexpected confrontation is about. Theodore asks Prime Minister, Bill Hawks to why he has done all that he has thus far. He tells him he knows his secrets to power and that he, in turn, deserves to be punished. Theodore unsheathes his sword and holds it up to Mr. Hawks. He then tells him that he is willing to do whatever it takes to take him down. He takes out the book and asks Mr. Hawks if he is aware of the legends of the Lost Grimoire. Bill then grumbles in disgust and Theodore tells him that he can't fail at this conquest. Theodore goes on to say that this book allows ultimate power, but must need a sacrifice of sorts once every ten years. Soon, that night will come and he was wanting Bill to join him on stage, as he takes the book's power to its limit. Afterward, he opens the book and shouts out some of the lost language. He freezes Bill in time and teleports to the far end of London, where Luke and Flora are on their way to. He then sets up his throne for the final battle. On the western side of London, within Don Paolo's hidden base, Luke and Flora aid Professor Layton with Don's help and Layton begins to barely rest on the bed he's in. Luke tells him to hang on and he'll take care of Theodore. Layton tells him it'd be foolish to do so and shouldn't. Nonetheless, Luke walks off. Don tells him something on the way out, something that will execute this plan 100% perfectly. Barton then follows Luke, secretly, bringing out the end of this dark and shadowy tale. To be continued